dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity Chamber
The Gravity Machine/Room was an invention designed by Dr. Briefs himself. It was meant to help the Z-Fighters train and get stronger. The gravity can be increased by a set factor. It multiplies Earth's Gravity by that factor to help raise your power level. Only 4 people can be inside at a time. If you would like to train here, leave a comment and insert your character's name in one of the slots. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Shin Articost *Tasdor Balhardy Battle Area Akuma Mata * Health:72,105/90,000 * Speed: 305 * Strength: 305 * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Equipment: None * Effects: Majin Regen: 5% Regen. Zenkai boost. Ragna * Health: 23,475/25,000 * Speed:60 (70) transforming to super human (75) upon transform to demon trainee (85) when using both transformations: stat is now (85 * Strength:60 (10) transforming to super human (100) upon transform to demon trainee (110) when using both transformations. stat is now 110 * Stamina: 500/1000 * Equipment: * Effects: Skilled Combatant: speed is increased by 25% when attacking (1.25) Fight to 1HP! Turn Order: Ragna then Akuma * "huh you wanna fight geez fine i got nothing better to do lets go" Ragna transforms into superhuman and demon trainee then Ragna hits you 3 times 1 punch then 1 kick then uses tier 1 attack Carnage scissors (all miss). * Akuma reads a newspaper. * "huh why can i not hit this guy and now hes reading a news paper" hit u 5 times 2 punches and 2 kicks then a tier 1 Crimson barrage energy attack (all miss). * Turns the page. * "tch" hits you 5 times with 4 punches and a kick (...none hit). * Turns the page and reads the funny little comics. * Ragna lashes out with 5 punches (Why. Won't. You. Hit? all miss) * Turns the page and pulls out a pen, she then begins doing the crossword. * "dam your starting to piss me off" attacks 2 times with tier 1 crimson barrage's (1 hit) and 3 kicks (1 hit (2200 total * Akuma completes two words. * Ragna falls back to regain stamina. * Akuma completes another word. * Ragna rushes 5 punches's (all miss) * Akuma completes another word. * Ragna rushes with 5 Crimson barrage's (tier 1) (2 hit) (3110 tota) * Akuma throws the pen out the window and turns to the next page * "Ok time to go up a notch " Ragna rushes with 2 crimson claws slashing Akuma (tier 2) then follows up on a Carnage scissors (tier 1). (all hit 7770 * Akuma picks her nose * Ragna moves back to charge stamina * Akuma flicks a booger at Ragna (Counts as a kick)why so needlessly vulgar?1,525 damage * "Tch what the hell...what hit me not matter im taking you down" Ragna uses the Azure Grimoire to create a sword made of pure crimson darkness (Darkness Sword Attack)(tier 5) to slash at Akuma with all of his power in to it.job 6,375 damage * Akuma flicks another booger at Ragna (Counts as a kick) (miss) * "grrrr take this" Ragna slices again with his darkness sword (tier 5) (hit 8250 Training Area Training slots are right here. *Training Slot 1 *Jin Mo Ri *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Locations Category:Battle Grounds Category:Training Grounds